Did we do it: Finished!
by Death2Afangirl
Summary: What happens when Kurama and Hiei are found in bed together? Is it just a prank? Or a shocking revelation? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

**A Kurama and Hiei Yaoi Fanfic (My first Yaoi!)**

**Chapter One: Did we do it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters. This is just a fanfiction of the never will be relationship of Kurama and Hiei because America sucks! Enjoy!**

**The sun burned into Kurama's eyes, making them open to his room. His red hair was sprung across his pillow and so was black spiky hair. Kurama found his arms wrapped around someone smaller. Skin touching skin, because his chest was bare and so was Kurama. His eyes widen as he realized that Hiei's face was buried in his chest. Kurama blushed and then forgot about his composure.**

**"Hiei!" He yelled.**

**The smaller demon opened his own eyes and realized how close he was to Kurama. Too close for comfort. Also the sheet that covered his body was too close and touching intimate parts. His eyes widen, he was naked. He was silent at first and then the next thing he saw Hiei at the edge of his bed putting on his clothes with his quick speed.**

**"Hiei..." Kurama wondered about his silence.**

**"This whole thing never happened." He said without turning to look to Kurama.**

**"We don't know what happened here...Hiei." Kurama said. "This could be a prank by Yusuke and the others."**

**"I don't care! It never happened. I was never here..."Hiei said his last word and vanished. Leaving Kurama alone. He sighed.**

**"Would it be so bad if we did?" He said more so to himself.**

**Meanwhile,**

**Hiei perched himself in a tree in a park. He made sure it was miles away from Kurama. He tried to erase what happened, just minutes ago but it kept rewinding in his head and repeating over and over. He didn't have anything to clear his mind, so he was stuck with it.**

**'I know that, Kurama and I have a common understanding but could it had went so far.' Hiei thought to himself. He then discarded the idea. **

**"This is stupid...it never happened. I'm sure it didn't." Hiei convinced himself and fell asleep in the tree.**

**As Hiei fell into unconsciousness he couldn't escape Kurama either. Details came to his eyes. The mode of his naked body and the way his red hair was tossed careless in all direction. His nice soft hair, that felt like feathers. Then again there was Kurama's beautiful green eyes. Hiei could fall into them and be safe within them.**

**Hiei eyes opened, slowly. He liked it but was it right for a guy and another guy to touch each other? Was it okay to love some one of the same sexes? Hiei thought it was a disgusting idea but he was in denial. He loved the feel of Kurama's body against his and now he was denying himself of the pleasure.**

**"I can't stand this anymore..." He said out loud.**

**He found himself back in front of Kurama's human residence. His red eyes stared at the door as if he could burn a hole through it. He probably could but that wasn't the point. He was afraid. He remembered before Kurama tried to play it off as something else. A prank by Yusuke and the others. If that were the case...he would look dumb. Confessing his feelings to Kurama, who believe it was nothing but a prank.**

**He began to walk away, when he heard the door open. "Hiei...after standing there for three hours. At least have the respect of knocking."**

**Hiei looked over his shoulder. Kurama was in the frame of the door looking to him. He seemed to be in civilian clothes, today. Hiei didn't keep in track with human time. Hiei turned around and walked up to Kurama. Kurama moved to the side letting Hiei in and he took the invitation silently.**

**"Listen, Hiei..." Kurama closed the door behind him.**

**"Why are you closing the door? I will be leaving soon." Hiei said.**

**Kurama looked to him strangely but unlock the door, just to make Hiei more comfortable. They were both edgy about this morning...Kurama would even admit his timidness around Hiei. How do you greet some one you wake up in bed with if you are unsure of their feelings? Kurama didn't know. So he let Hiei get comfortable and Kurama tried his best to ignore him, as he began his household chores.**

**"Make yourself at home..." He said while passing him.**

**Kurama hurried upstairs. His body was shaking from his nervousness of being around Hiei. Usually, he saw Hiei as an only link to his demonic side but now he was the nightmare from this morning. Kurama found himself, stopping what he was thinking about what and continuing with his household chores.**

**'Maybe I'm making too much of this...lately, Yusuke and others are pretty bored. So they probably would pull a stunt like this.' He thought to himself, sighing. 'And plus...I'm what Hiei hates the most...human.'**

**Kurama found his folding pants inside out. He sweat dropped of the major mistake he was making.**

**"Forget this..." Threw down the pants and went in Hiei direction. As he turned the corner he tripped and fell into Hiei, who was coming up the stairs. They both tumbled down the stairs together like smores. When they finally hit the bottom, Hiei was underneath Kurama. Their green and red eyes pierce into one another and there were no restrictions, no rules. Just them.**

**Their hearts beating faster and faster as if it would explode. Temperature rising as if they both had fevers. Then it became unbearable. Their lips pressed and feeling was behind it.**

**Note from the author:**

**Sorry it's so short (Approximately 3 pages)but.... It's my first Yaoi...went through it quickly so...R&R please. If this comes out good. I'll do a Yuri and I already know the pair . Well, check back to see Chapter two : I think we did it?**


	2. I think we did it?

**Did We Do It?**

**My first Hiei and Kurama Yaoi**

**Chapter Two : I think we did it?**

**Kurama slipped his tongue into Hiei's mouth subconsciously. Kurama had never kissed someone before but he wanted more out of Hiei, like a hunger from deep within. Maybe it was his demon side, Yoko Kurama was peeking out and just being connected to a powerful demon like Hiei made him curious and made him want to push Kurama forward. Yet, Hiei wasn't up for being submissive. He ended up pushing Kurama off of him.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are?" He glared at Kurama.**

**Kurama was pushed back into the staircase awkwardly. He looked to Hiei, he was really angry with him. Kurama couldn't figure why. Everything was going smoothly and then Hiei went into his moods again. **

**Kurama sighed."Well, maybe I just can't control myself around you. And I guess you don't like being submissive." Kurama said.**

**Hiei had his arms crossed over his chest looking up at the ceiling."You know that already..." He then muttered to himself but Kurama heard him.**

**"Well, that's going to make things harder I guess..." Kurama sweat dropped and then Hiei suddenly stood up placing his back to Kurama. Kurama's eyebrow raised, he about to say something but Hiei beat him to the punch.**

**"This was a mistake..." He said and disappeared.**

**Kurama frowned at that."Well, I should have expected that. Hiei is very pushy but now I've grown pushy too. What a predicament?" He said getting up and going to do the laundry. When he got up stairs, he began to think of something."Well, if we really did go all the way...who did what?" Kurama pondered to himself.**

**Meanwhile,**

**Hiei was thinking the same. How could they have accomplished anything, if Hiei was the way he was? After all, it was he who was in Kurama's arms not the other way around. That's when Hiei began to picture Kurama being the dominant one. Hiei grabbed his butt wondering if it hurt, wondering how the heck did Kurama do it. Not that Hiei has ever seen Kurama naked, he felt him naked but never seen him. He never saw how big he was so; it only made him wondering how he fit himself into Hiei. It made Hiei ache all over just thinking about.**

**That's when Hiei found himself in a bookstore. He was just wandering around. Then he found what he was looking for. It was huge book and of course, people did turn to him to see why would a little kid want a book on that subject? Actually because of his height, he was sometimes confused to be a kid (At least I would think so...). The many ways of Karma Sutra was not a children's book.**

**"Young man..." A woman walked up to Hiei.**

**Hiei ignored her and kept walking.**

**"Child, I am talking to you." She insisted.**

**Hiei stopped in his tracks and looked over her shoulder at her. "I'm not a kid...I'm older than you can every comprehend. Now leave me."**

**"Don't be silly..."**

**"Leave now..."Hiei spat at her. "You humans are so damned noisy. I didn't come to you for advice nor do I want to hear it. So please go fuck off somewhere..."**

**"Well...I never..." The woman left.**

**"Well, that wasn't nice at all, pipsqueak!" It was Kuwabara.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei glared at him.**

**"Well, this so happens to be a bookstore, Hiei. People come here to buy books." Kuwabara said.**

**"I didn't know you could read, Kuwabara. I thought you were incompetent. My mistake." He said walking pass him.**

**"Why don't you come back and say that in my face, midget!"**

**"I just so happened to eat lunch, your face will turn my stomach." He said.**

**"Oh yea!"Kuwabara yelled. Then the other people in the bookstore quieted him.**

**Later on, after the Kuwabara's predicament.**

**Hiei was back in his tree looking at the book. The images of the different positions and different ways to pleasure someone seem to be endless and very flexible. Hiei finally admits to that these positions were impossible. If Kurama did any of these things to him, it would really be amazing. Then another thought came to him.**

**"How come Kurama has to be dominant? I could probably do anything that Kurama can do?"Hiei tried to convince himself. Yet, it would look better if Kurama did it.**

**"What are you yelling about, Hiei?" Yusuke said, looking up in his tree.**

**Hiei looked down and saw him. Yusuke, so happen to be with Keiko. Keiko looked at him in the tree oddly, he was about to say something but his head filled with doubts once again. Yusuke and Keiko, a boy and girl seemed the norm. And two guys seem strange. Even in the book. Most of the pictures were a male and female posing. That's when Hiei had to get out of there.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Kurama was on an errand for his mom, while she was at work. He needed to help his mother because she was so weak and work took a lot out of her. So before and even after school and even on the weekends, he'll do everything for her. Kurama headed to the store and saw Hiei. Well, he was a blur because he was moving so fast. Kurama stopped what he was doing and chased after Hiei. Which was hopeless because of Hiei's speed but Kurama didn't care, he needed to talk to Hiei.**

**"Hiei!" Kurama called and the smaller demon stopped in his tracks and saw Kurama. He waited for Kurama to reach to him.**

**"What do you want?" Hiei said.**

**"I need to talk to you..." Kurama said out of breath. He caught his breath waiting for Hiei's answer.**

**"Fine..." Hiei said. "What about?"**

**"About us...of course. About earlier today..." Kurama said.**

**Hiei nodded.**

**"Let's talk back at my house..." Kurama suggested.**

**A few minutes later...**

**"Okay...you can be dominant, Hiei...I'll try to control myself." Kurama swore to Hiei.**

**Hiei looked at him unsure. "I don't care anymore..."**

**"Come on, Hiei." Kurama pleaded with him. " This morning when I found you in bed with me. I was actually happy. I finally found out the truth of my feelings for you and perhaps your feelings for me. And when you said that is was a mistake. That crushed me, Hiei."**

**Kurama didn't expect Hiei to answer but he did. "Sorry..."**

**Kurama raised an eyebrow. Hiei never apologized. "Huh?"**

**"Shut up! Let me talk..." Hiei said angrily feeling a little embarrassed. **

**Kurama sweat dropped.**

**Hiei sighed. "I was confused, myself. I didn't mean it to be hurtful, Kurama but I always have to prove myself and it'll be very hard for me to please you. I think..."**

**"Well, If we already did the hard part already...I think we can do it again." Kurama smiled.**

**"But you don't remember anything..."Hiei said. "I don't remember anything either..."**

**"Well, you wouldn't be alone in this..." Kurama said.**

**"Another thing..." Hiei said. Kurama listened.**

**"Do you think us being together like this is wrong?" Hiei said and it was a very hard question for Hiei, so Kurama didn't make fun of him. Hiei would never trust him again with his feelings.**

**"I used to think that but now, I really don't care. I never let people hold me back from anything and I know you're the same." Kurama said.**

**Hiei nodded.**

**Later later on that...**

**Hiei and Kurama were back in Kurama's room. Trying to remember the night before. Kurama began looking around the room from some clues of what happened last night. That's when Kurama found this weird looking tube under his bed.**

**"Lubrication?" Kurama read on the tube.**

**"What the hell is lubrication?" Hiei said, looking over Kurama's shoulder.**

**Chapter Two ended...**

**Author's note:**

**This one chapter I think was a little confusing. Hiei hoping around town and all. I'm trying to stay in character but it's hard...this a very tough subject so forgive me for my out of characterness. Thank you, My reviewers, you inspired me to write more.**


	3. Hope we didn't do that!

**Did we do it?**

**My first Hiei and Kurama Yaoi**

**Chapter Three: Hope, we didn't do that!**

**Hiei and Kurama looked to one another knowing that their searching of what happened the night before was going be tedious. Especially, if they knew nothing about sex with two people of the same gender. This tube was symbolic for their ignorance.**

**"All right...I guess we can't find this information like reading a book, Hiei..." Kurama said.**

**"Reading is a waste of time..." Hiei said, out of the blue.**

**Kurama wasn't fooled by Hiei's comment. "Did you read a book about sex, Hiei?"**

**"Why would you say that?!" Hiei glared at Kurama.**

**"Come on, Hiei. It's me..." Kurama said sweatdropping at his friend's display.**

**"I didn't read a book. I just looked at its pictures..." Hiei admitted and that was all Kurama was going to get out him.**

**Kurama sweatdropped and Hiei noticed his look. Kurama wanted to laugh at Hiei but then Hiei would get very angry with him and he would never open up to him again. He sighed.**

**"I know someone we can ask..." Kurama said. "But knowing you Hiei, you would be too embarrassed."**

**"Who is this person?"**

**"A friend..." Kurama played it off casually."I think you know him...although, he's a bit of a pervert. He still knows a lot more then we do."**

**"Alright..."**

**"So it's settled..."**

**Kurama already started to leave and Hiei followed after him. Soon, they both found themselves in a shady part of Tokyo. Kurama seemed calm, cool and collected but Hiei was nervously looking around. He wasn't used to so much weird looking humans. He was to the noisy ones, the ones that litter, the one like Yusuke and Kuwabara but these people confused him. Some of them looked like men but they were dress as women. There was women and mean wearing skimpy leather outfits. Weird shops that have weird items and tools displayed in the window. He really wanted the quietness of the park at the night or even better the forest with only animals. These people were too much.**

**"Are we there yet?" Hiei finally said his first words since they left. He was a little uneasy.**

**"Almost...we're not quite there yet."**

**"Do you even know where you're going?"**

**"I assure you, I know exactly where I'm going. Out of experience..."Kurama said getting a bit aggravated.**

**"Out of experience?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "So you come here often, Kurama?"**

**"You can make that assumption...but don't get the wrong idea. My old grade school classmates used to come here because they were curious. So I followed. It was because of something they saw on the discovery channel or something..."**

**Hiei was silent. Maybe if he took the time to get to know some demons instead of killing them and slicing them into shreds, he would have the same adventures Kurama had when he was younger. Hiei sighed. 'Maybe not...'He thought to himself.**

**"There he is..." Kurama said suddenly.**

**Hiei looked to a man in the alley with a tan trench coat, a red scarf coverings his throat and mouth. He had dark black sunglasses on and a fedora on top of his head. Hiei sweatdropped. He seemed like he was going to flash someone. Hiei was expecting him looking for some defenseless women or kid to walk by, just to show off his body. **

**"Hello, George..."**

**"George?" Hiei said. "Isn't that that demon that follows that little kid around?"**

**"Koenma-sama...you mean and that's me all right."**

**Kurama was sweatdropping. "It may not seem like it, but George knows a lot."**

**"If you say so...Kurama..." Hiei said unsure but he trusted Kurama. He knew Kurama wasn't stupid. He was very smart.**

"**George, I just wanted to know what Lubrication is for..." Kurama said casually, as if it wasn't an intimate subject. Kurama even took out the tube they found and showed the other demon**

**Hiei waited for George's respond even though he was so embarrassed. He was asking advice from a lesser demon than he was. Not even a lesser demon, he was just a nobody, he didn't earn the right of being called a demon. He wasn't even in a category. Hiei didn't like this at all. It was embarrassing and degrading to all the work he's done, all his life he has been training his body to be superior and his reputation goes down the toilet because of this clown of a demon. Hiei just wanted so bad to leave.**

**"Well, lubrication is used when your "member" can't fit into the other guy's hole. And that's the nice way to say it." George said. He then smiled. "You guys want me to demonstrate?"**

**"No!!!" Kurama and Hiei said together. They were both glaring at George, with looks saying shame on you or have you no pride?**

**"That's all for today, George...thanks for-" Kurama began.**

**"Your perversion lesson..." Hiei started walking off.**

**Kurama walked behind Hiei. Now they knew what lubrication was for and with that the thought of what they might have did plagued their minds. Over and over. Kurama frowned, not liking the visual. It was kind of scary.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Hiei said.**

**Kurama looked to him, realizing he was in a cold sweat and red like a tomato."Nothing...I was just why couldn't we remember something like that? It had to have been vastly painful..."**

**Hiei frowned. "Maybe we didn't do it right?"**

**"How else would we do it?" Kurama said and he wished he hadn't. Yet, he did want to explore this further. "Are you ready to make another trip, Hiei?"**

**"Anywhere but here..." He said looking around.**

**"Okay..."Kurama smiled, leading Hiei to Shinjuku. The very expensive side of Tokyo. Hiei was very curious of what they would find there.**

**Shinjuku Blockbuster**

**"OH FOR THE SAKE OF KAMI!!" Hiei said. **

**Kurama rolled his eyes. "Hiei, we can find out what we exactly did if we watched it..."**

**"You know what I think! I think you like all of this, Kurama. You like going to these places and you like watching crap like this..." Hiei said lowering his voice.**

**Kurama scratched his head. "Well, I can't say that I wasn't curious myself but I never rented a porno video. Now that I have a reason to watch these things, I mind as well exploit it..."**

**"But do you really need to see...'Girls and Ponies (The X rated version)'..." Hiei whispered.**

**"Oh that's mine..."It was Yusuke. He looked to Kurama and Hiei. "You didn't see me and I didn't see you..."**

**Hiei and Kurama nodded and Yusuke was gone in a flash. Hiei and Kurama sweatdropped.**

"**This is getting out of hand..." Hiei said. Hiei shook his head in shame. Was the whole world that perverted? Even Kurama was in the pornographic frenzy's rapture. Hiei could only go with the flow. Yet, he was very scared of the flow and where it would carry him. He didn't want to be those human losers that used their lonely Saturday nights masturbating over the Internet.**

**Kurama's House**

**Kurama placed in the tape and flopped on the couch next to Hiei. He had to admit he was nervous. When he thought he was straight he used to sneak a peek at a few female nude photos here and there but now, he was going to watch a porno flick of only guys. He never saw a guy naked. Well, he didn't remember anyway. He couldn't see Hiei earlier because he was so surprised and confused.**

"**Maybe the tape is going a little too far..." Kurama said.**

**"Don't try to back out of it now..." Hiei told him and Kurama looked to him. "If I decided, You're going to watch it too. Plus we both want to find this out together..."**

**Kurama was a little taken back by what Hiei said but nonetheless, he listened. "All right..."**

**Kurama pressed play after staring into the blue screen for five whole minutes. The movie came on and Kurama finally saw nakedness. It wasn't that bad. He was blushing but it was hard not to. Those guys were good looking but Kurama had a bad feeling.**

**Five minutes into the movie....**

**Kurama and Hiei were covering their faces with pillows. What they were showing was too extreme for their eyes. Even for their eyes that have seen a lot of blood and gore. It was sit horrible.**

**"What the hell is that guy doing?" Kurama exclaimed as he peeked around his pillow with wide eyes and the recoiled back behind it.**

**"Why is he putting that sword there?!" Hiei said. "How could he do that to something sacred!"**

**The room was then filled with screams of the guy on the movie. Screaming in complete agony of the torture the other guy was giving him. The screaming made Kurama and Hiei both cringe. It was a horrible sound and they knew a horrible scene would come with it. Kurama had enough of the screaming and so did Hiei.**

**Kurama's rose whip came in hand and Hiei's sword was unsheathed. At the same time, Hiei and Kurama smashed the TV and the VCR into bit. They kept beating it until it began dust. That was the most horrible thing they saw in their whole lifetimes. Both their hearts were racing, scared half to death. Kurama looked to Hiei and Hiei looked to Kurama.**

**"This may sound inappropriate but..."**

**"I know..." Hiei said blushing. "I have one too..."**

**"Well, what are we going to do about it? It's like solid as a rock..." Kurama said not believing what he was saying.**

**"Ignore it..."**

**"I can't...it makes it difficult for me to do anything. I can not walk or sit down."**

**Kurama frowned at Hiei, he wasn't helping at all but then again a part of him didn't want him too. Kurama made a little of that leak out into his eyes and Hiei caught it. He was looking very embarrassed and the same thing crossed over Hiei's mind too.**

**"So it's settled..." Kurama interpreted.**

**Hiei frowned but nodded. "Finally, something I agree with..."**

**End Chapter**

**Coming soon...Chapter Four: Oh! I hope we do this again...(May be cleaned up from but the whole story will be featured on Adult Fanfiction because I get carried away)**

**Author's note:**

**I did this whole chapter by listening to Britney Spears' 'My Prerogative'. Which gives the chapter a bit of a mood. Like it says above...because I get carried away in sexually stuff, I can't trust myself to write the next chapter. If I do, it wouldn't have the sex scene in it. Sorry but I can make a direct link to it from Adult Fanfiction if you really want to read it. That's all for now. Read and Review, Please. **


	4. Well we can't deny it now

**Did we do it?**

**My first Kurama and Hiei fic**

**Chapter Four: Well....we can't deny it now.**

**Author's note:**

**Yes, I changed the title. I thought the last one was dumb! see end of chapter three, if you have no idea what I'm talking about Well, I decided to go through with it. Actually I was looking forward to this. Finally I finish a fanfiction...the last chapter will be posted after this. Yea, I know...but now I must warn you. This contains high content of sexual situations and well, it's kind of graphic because I'm a bit of a perv...so, I warned you.**

**Kurama an eyebrow raised at what Hiei said. He was really serious about this and so was Kurama. Kurama really wanted this as much as his throbbing organ did. Not just the sex but the fact that Hiei and himself were getting real close in such a short amount of time. They've come so far in two days(seriously). Which is faster than Kurama ever predicted. Kurama bit his lip looking at Hiei, he wanted his body for so long. He's been dreaming of this day and to finally have it in his grasp, was almost painfully too good to be true. He had a dark urge to jump Hiei right then and there and rape him. Kurama sighed. "Hiei would surely hate me, if I did that..."**

**Hiei crept over to Kurama, so quietly and swiftly that he hadn't caught on when the fire demon pushed him on to the couch and pounced on him. Kurama's eyes widen, as he watched Hiei starting to peeling off his clothes. His ruby red eyes was full of lust and wanton desires. Kurama was a little scared and intrigued, he even noticed that Hiei was letting his body talk, so Kurama followed after him. Kurama began to pull at his clothes. He tore his shirt enough to lick his bare chest and when Hiei stiffen under his tongue, he could feel Hiei growing more along his stomach. Kurama cringed as his organ was going crazy. He gained enough common sense to be wary of others watching. Like his mother walking in. She would surely have a heart attack and she was sick already.**

**"Not here..."Kurama said as Hiei began to pull off his pants.**

**Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes."Upstairs..."**

**Kurama nodded.**

**-------**

**As soon as the two got upstairs, the clothes were off completely. Skipping foreplay, skipping lubrication...just straight to what they hungered for. Kurama laid on his stomach in a sea of covers and waited for Hiei to make his entrance, Hiei wasted no time what so ever. Hiei slowly placed his organ inside Kurama's entrance. Hiei watched as Kurama's body reacted to him, his back arched a bit making Hiei sink deeper and deeper into Kurama. Then he slowly pulled out, repeating it over and over until he heard a squeal of pleasure from Kurama. Kurama slowly began to grip the sides of the bed. Hiei took this as a sign to pick up the pace. Then he began to hovered over Kurama, Hiei was face to face with Kurama's warm skin. That's when he began to lick along his spine as he thrusts into him. Kurama gripped the bed more tightly as he doubled the pleasure but Hiei wasn't satisfied at all. Hiei continued to lick his back but now he reached underneath Kurama for his organ. Not only could he feel Hiei's tongue, his prostate being struck over and over again but also his own organ being touched and groped as well. Kurama felt as if he was going to explode at that moment. He nearly tore the sheets off his bed, to contain himself.**

**"Hiei!!" Kurama screamed out of pleasure. His voice was breathy and strained...showing Hiei he was doing a good job."Oh, Kami-sama...please don't stop!!"**

**Hiei began to thrust into Kurama harder and faster, Kurama was ripping his sheets at this point. His organ was throbbing from triple pleasure and he couldn't help but find his body cruel for not letting him release his tension and then he didn't want to stop either. It felt so good, that it was as if Kurama was on cloud nine and Hiei was there with him. Hiei let out a small scream as he release himself into Kurama and his partner followed after. Kurama was panting like crazy as Hiei pulled out of him and laid right next to him. Hiei was a little fatigue from that but as Kurama looked over at Hiei, Kurama was still hungry for more.**

**"My turn now..." Hiei watched as Kurama found some unknown strength to hover over him. Soon he found himself, being licked and bitten by the fox demon, as his still wet organ rest against his stomach. Hiei began to grow again and so did Kurama, as his whole body touched Hiei's warm flesh. Kurama groaned, feeling his organ grow for another round. Kurama tasted Hiei chest with his tongue and teeth. He even tasted his bittersweet blood but that wasn't enough to satisfy him. Kurama reluctantly separated their bodies momentarily to inserted his throbbing organ into Hiei this time. From their first naked dance, Kurama's organ was nice and slick, so it went into Hiei easily. Kurama could still feel Hiei's organ standing to attention along his stomach. It was also wet and it made Kurama shudder inside of Hiei.**

**Kurama then began to thrust into Hiei very slowly, just like he had done to him. In the meantime, Kurama grabbed a hold of Hiei's organ and he heard a low moan from Hiei, as he touched it. Touching it fully, was ecstasy to Hiei, even the slickness of it made Kurama grow longer and made it easy for him to pleasure him. Kurama then plunged his tongue into partner's gasping mouth. Kurama swallowed every moan and groan growing in his mouth and began to thrust a little harder and pull a little faster. Kurama began to moan into Hiei's mouth, as he could feel what Hiei felt previously. The tightness made it worthwhile, the walls of his entrance sliding along his organ made him throb even more that it began an annoying feeling because it took so long to be fulfilled. Kurama then began to thrust harder and faster. As he did, Hiei's back arched underneath Kurama's, closing any space between them. The feel of their warm bodies squashed together intensified what they were feeling. Hiei's hands grabbed a hold of Kurama, as the pleasure became overwhelming and he began to move along with his body.**

**"Kurama..." Hiei murmured over and over again. His nails digging into his back and then moving down to Kurama's butt. Pushing the fox demon more into his body.**

**Kurama let the smaller demon tear his skin, no level of pain could interrupt such pleasure. Kurama could feel his climax arriving and he sluggishly gave in two more thrust and then released. Kurama also could feel Hiei releasing along his stomach. Kurama collapsed on the other side of Hiei, exhausted and empty. Hiei was sharing Kurama's fatigue.**

**"Did you get your frustration out?" Hiei asked.**

**Kurama looked to Hiei, getting some more air."More than just frustration..."**

**Next Morning,**

**Kurama and Hiei than woke up to an excruciating pain. So bad they both couldn't stand up and they were restricted in the bed. Kurama was afraid to move, he thought every slight move will bring about the pain again. His ass was on fire. After, their very first intimate moment...they had to practice it over and over again. Now they were suffering from their dirty pleasures by this pain. Hiei was silent and angry at himself for being so out of control. Kurama just was very embarrassed by the situation. He never thought, he would be placed in this position.**

**"I guess that'll teach us to do it, eight times in a row..." Kurama sighed.**

**"Who would have thought eight would be overboard..."Hiei said sarcastically.**

**"Maybe, we should go for a more suitable number, next time. Maybe Seven..."Kurama said.**

**"Seven?" Hiei eyes rolled."Kitsune...I thought you were smart."**

**"Okay...so what number would you say we should aim for?" Kurama said, wanting to hear Hiei's answer.**

**"Six..."**

**"Six!!!"**

**Hiei nodded but regretted it for moving,"It's my lucky number..."**

**Chapter Four: Well...we can't deny it now Finished!!!**

**Chapter Five: The End (Yea that's the title)**

**Author's note: I hate to say this but the next chapter will be the last. We had some good times everybody but all good things must come to an end. Right?**


	5. The End

**  
Did we do it?  
My first Kurama and Hiei fanfiction  
Last Chapter: The End**

**Author's note: So this is the end of my fanfic. Possibly the shortest one too. But you'll probably are going to hate me, when you read this chapter or curse at me and stuff. Let me just let you read it...**

**"Keiko?" Kurama was surprised by the phone call. He didn't even know that she or anyone else had his number. Kurama would ask her later how she was able to contact him but now she sounded pretty angry or upset.**

**"Hey...Kurama. I need to talk to you. Are you free?" She asked.**

**"Yea...I'm free." Kurama was being very cooperative.**

**"Good. Can you meet me in front of our school?" She asked and Kurama was thinking of what she could want.**

**"Sure..." Kurama said and hung up the phone. Keiko sounded as if something was bothering her and he wondered if something had happened to one of his teammates or even worse Hiei.**

**Kurama stopped jumping to conclusions and left his house. He would find out as soon as he saw Keiko. Kurama remembered nearly a week ago, Hiei and Kurama finally pledged their love for each other and took the next step. Sadly, the two decided to take it slow from there. They both didn't like their bodies controlling everything they did. They weren't at all in control enough to know that eight times was enough. Not including the two times they did before. Kurama had to admit, those would be one of the memories he'll never forget.**

**What plagued his mind now was how Hiei was dealing with this? Was he acting as much as a school girl as he was? Kurama doubted that. He imagined that Hiei would try to clear those perverted things from his mind. Kurama wouldn't imagine him laughing about it either, even though he would have loved to see it."Maybe...I'll make him do it. Someday..." Kurama said to himself. Kurama wanted to see Hiei do so many things, if only he would let him. Even some embarrassing stunts, Hiei was almost like perfection. He never seem to make a mistake but Kurama was sure he had his moments.**

**Kurama was approaching Keiko, Kuwabara and Yusuke's school and he saw no sign of the girl that had called him earlier. He didn't know Keiko well enough. She was never around Yusuke, when there was danger but he wished he did get to know her. After all, making the effort to call him and meet him was very big to him. It had to be important if she wanted to meet face to face with him.**

**"Kurama!" The familiar voice of Keiko called to him. Kurama looked in the other direction to see, Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yet, it appeared that Yusuke and Kuwabara was feeling the wrath of Keiko's anger. She was furious and pulling both the boys along with her by the ears. It seemed very painful and Kurama regretted wanting to know Keiko....just a little bit. He sweat dropped as the trio came in front of him.**

**"Konnichi wa..." Kurama greeted them.**

**"No need to greet them, Kurama...they did something terrible."Keiko said.**

**"What did they do?" Kurama was afraid to ask.**

**Keiko shot Yusuke and Kuwabara a look and both guys cracked. "We played a joke on you and Hiei."**

**Kurama raised an eyebrow."What kind of joke?"**

**"No hard feelings,Kurama but we kind of knocked Hiei and you out and placed you guys in the same bed together. Took your clothes off and left illegitimate clues that you slept together. And well you get the picture..." Yusuke said.**

**"Yusuke made me do it, Kurama..." Kuwabara started, fearing Kurama's anger.**

**Kurama smiled at them."Is that all? I knew that already. It's just that Hiei doesn't know and be grateful for that..."**

**Kuwabara and Yusuke was pretty surprised at Kurama and was wondering why he was smiling so brightly."Aren't you mad at us for doing that to you guys?" Kuwabara said.**

**Kurama started laughing at them."I'm not upset at you. Things actually turned out to my advantage. But like I said before, it's not me who should be worried about. It's Hiei. If he hears of this, he'll have your heads."**

**"To your advantage?" Kuwabara was clueless and so was Yusuke. The only person who got what Kurama was saying was Keiko. Her mood changed as soon as she got it.**

**"I see..." Keiko said back in a more cheerful mood."You sly devil you..."**

**End of Fanfiction**

**Author's note:**

**Yes, Kurama was the mastermind throughout the whole thing. I thought since Kurama was actually a fox demon, he'll be cunning and sly but I don't see that side that much. So I made it so...You may hate me or say 'that bitch!' but please don't flame... I deserve for making Kurama so vicious. Oh well...Maybe Hiei will get his revenge. Maybe not. Sorry the end how to be so short but...I had to tell the truth. I hoped you guys liked the story. I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
